Sugaya Risako
|image = 46b3c7d0fed117595e2914f58fbf0913ed92e1c9.jpg |caption = Sugaya Risako promocionando "Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Zushi, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 161cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Cantante, Actriz, Modelo |active = 2002-actualidad |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-actualidad) |label = Up-Front Works PICCOLO TOWN |mcolor = (2009-2015) (2007-2008) (2005) (2005-2006) |generation = |acts = Hello! Project Kids, 4KIDS, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, Zoku v-u-den, Guardians 4, Hello! Project Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu, Cat's♥Eye 7, Dia Lady |blog = Ameba Blog Oficial |sig = Sugayarisakoautograph444.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Autógrafo de Sugaya }} Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) es una idol, modelo y actriz japonesa perteneciente a UP-FRONT PROMOTION. Es un antiguo miembro de Hello! Project, habiendo entrado primero en Hello! Project Kids en 2002, y luego debutar en Berryz Koubou en 2004. Durante su tiempo en Hello! Project, también fue miembro de 4KIDS, Zoku v-u-den, Guardians 4, BeriKyuu, Cat's♥Eye 7, y Dia Lady. Se graduó de Hello! Project el 3 de marzo de 2015 en un concierto conjunto con los demás miembros de Berryz Koubou. Biografía ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2002 Risako Sugaya ingresó a Hello! Project como parte de Hello! Project Kids. Hizo su debut en la película Minimoni ja Movie Okashi na Daibouken! como una de las 4KIDS, así como en el sexto single de Minimoni. 2003 Risako fue uno de los personajes principales en la película Hotaru no Hoshi y protagonista de la novela drama Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari. Ese año apareció por primera vez en el Kōhaku Uta Gassen, como backdancer de Matsuura Aya, durante el 54 edición del renovado programa de Nuevo Año de NHK. 2004 En el 2004, fue escogida para pertenecer a Berryz Koubou, grupo donde usualmente ocupa la posición central y es vocalista principal en la mayoría de los singles. Siendo miembro de Berryz Koubou, participó en el programa de radio del grupo llamado Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki!. Ella, junto a otros miembros de Hello! Project, apareció en los segmentos de Musume Dokyu! de los episodios 39, 40, 54, 55, y 56. Adicionalmente, Sugaya apareció en un comercial por el Nihon Shokuniku Shōhi Sōgō Center en octubre. 2006 En 2006, Sugaya fue entrevistada por Goto Maki en el show online Hello! Pro Hour. Ella luego reapareció junto a Tsugunaga Momoko en el último episodio de Hello! Pro Hour. El 12 de octubre, Sugaya se volvió el primer miembro de Berryz Koubou, y el más joven en Hello! Project, en sacar un photobook. Antes de que saliera, los fans no sabían como sentirse sobre esto, ya que era raro que alguien tan joven sacara photobook. Ella misma admitió, en una entrevista con Sanspo.com, que al principio tenía dudas mirando la sesión de fotos, pero que al final fue una experiencia buena y que desea que los fans disfruten de varias facetas de su personalidad. El 31 de diciembre, Sugaya participó en la edición 57 del Kōhaku Uta Gassen como backdancer de Aruiteru de Morning Musume junto a los demás miembros de Berryz Koubou, Country Musume y ℃-ute. 2009 Sugaya se volvió miembro de la unit Guardians 4, junto a Kumai Yurina, Nakajima Saki y Mitsui Aika. El grupo se centraba en hacer las canciones del anime Shugo Chara!. En julio se reveló que Sugaya Risako junto a Michishige Sayumi y Junjun, formarían parte de Zoku Biyuuden. 2010 Risako dio voz a Ibu Himuro, personaje del anime "Gokujou Meccha Motte Iinchou". Tres meses más tarde se anunció su primer single como solista. El 12 de noviembre, se anunció que ella junto a Ogawa Mana, estaban nominadas al premio "Artista Independiente del Año 2010" de Billboard JAPAN, por sus personajes (Himuro Ibu and Kitagawa Mimi) en el anime "Gokujo Meccha Motte Iinchou". 2012 El 25 de julio, se anunció que Sugaya Risako, Shimizu Saki, Sudo Maasa y Kumai Yurina de Berryz Koubou, junto a Nakajima Saki, Yajima Maimi y Hagiwara Mai de ºC-ute, participarían en una obra llamada CAT'S♥EYE, basada en el manga. La obra duró del 22 al 30 de septiembre. 2013 El 2 de marzo, en el SATOYAMA e Yukou ~Forest For Rest~, se anunció que Sugaya junto a Suzuki Airi, formarían una nueva unit llamada Dia Lady. El 4 de abril, Sugaya tuvo un evento especial de cumpleaños titulado ～with thanks～. 2014 El 3 de abril, Sugaya cantó "Let it Go" en M! Countdown junto a los artistas coreanos Nichkhun de 2PM, Minah de Girls Day, G.O de MBLAQ, y P.O de Block B. El 4 de abril, Sugaya celebró su 20º cumpleaños. El evento especial fue titulado Berryz Koubou ~Sugaya Risako Birthday Event 2014~. El evento tuvo dos actuaciones en Tokio. 2015 El 26 de febrero, se anunció que después del último concierto de Berryz Koubou en el Nippon Budokan, Sugaya dejaría la industria del entretenimiento por un tiempo. 2016 El 15 de junio, Sugaya subió una entrada a su blog oficial por primera vez en un año y tres meses. También se abrió una cuenta de Instagram (@risako_sugaya). Vida Personal Familia= Sugaya tiene un hermano pequeño. |-|Educación= Cuando Sugaya entró en Hello! Project Kids, era una estudiante de segundo de primaria. Se graduó del instituto en marzo de 2013. |-|Amistades= La siguiente lista trata sobre las amistades más cercanas que Sugaya Risako ha adquirido: *'Fukuda Kanon:' Es cercana a Fukuda Kanon, antiguo miembro de ANGERME. *'Suzuki Airi:' Es buena amiga de Suzuki Airi de ℃-ute. *'Ishimura Maiha:' Su mejor amiga en Berryz Koubou era Ishimura Maiha hasta su graduación en 2005. *'Kyary Pamyu Pamyu:' Es buena amiga de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. |-|Apodos= Lista de apodos de Sugaya Risako: *'Chanrii' (ちゃんりー): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró en Berryz Koubou. Usado por miembros y fans. *'Rii-san' (りーさん): Apodo oficial, dado desde que entró Berryz Koubou. Usado por miembros y fans. Perfil Estatus= *'Nombre:' Sugaya Risako (菅谷梨沙子) *'Apodos:' Chanrii (ちゃんりー), Rii-san (りーさん), Risakongu (りさこんぐ), Rii, Sugu-san, Mucchi, Risako (りさこ), Orin-chan, Risati (リサティ), Rishako, Ri-tan, Rii-chan (りーちゃん), Riiko (りーこ), Rishamaru (りしゃまる), *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Origen:' Zushi, Kanagawa, Japón *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Signo del Zodiaco Occidental:' Aries *'Signo del Zodiaco Oriental:' Mono *'Altura:' 161cm (5'3.5") *'Hello! Project Estatus:' **2002-06-30: Miembro **2004-01-14: Miembro de Berryz Koubou **2015-03-03: Graduación *'Año en Berryz Koubou:' 10 Años *'Kaomoji Oficial:' 州*‘ o‘ﾘ *'Color en Berryz Koubou:' **'Naranja' (2005-2006) **'Rosa' (2005) **'Amarillo' (2007-2008) **'Rojo' (2009-2015) *'Color en Cat's♥Eye 7:' Amarillo *Canción de la audición: "Minimoni Hinamatsuri!" by Minimoni *'Grupos en Hello! Project:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002–2015) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **Guardians 4 (2009–2010) **Zoku v-u-den (2009-2011) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2010-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **Cat's♥Eye 7 (2012) **Dia Lady (2013-2015) *'Units de Conciertos:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2010) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Otros:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) |-|Q&A= *'Hobby:' Dibujar, hacer cosas pequeñas *'Hábito:' Agarrar el mando a distancia mientras veo la televisión *'Punto Fuerte:' Estar feliz y animada *'Punto Débil:' No limpiar nunca *'Colores Favoritos:' Rojo, blanco, rosa, negro *'Flor Favorita:' Lavanda, rosa, hibisco. *'Asignatura Favorita:' Arte *'Estación Favorita:' Todas. *'Palabra Favorita:' "Arigatou" (gracias). *'Palabra en Inglés Favorita:' "Hello!". *'Canción Favorita:' "Namida no Umi de Dakaretai ~SEA OF LOVE~" de Southern All Stars. *'Canción Favorita de Berryz Koubou': "Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me" *'Canción Favorita en el Pasado:' "Minimoni Jankenpyon!" de Minimoni, "Minimoni. Hinamatsuri" de Minimoni, "Anpanman no March" de Dreaming. *'Canción Favorita en la Actualidad:' "Skip Beat" de Superfly (KUWATA BAND cover), "Sakura" de Shimizu Shota, "HIKARI" de ayaka *'Libro Favorito:' Inagawa Junji no Kowai Hanashi, Crayon Oukoku *'Película Favorita:' Películas de Disney *'Comida Favorita:' Curry, filete, fideos de miso, mabo tofu *'Comida Odiada:' Aguacate, vieiras, sazae *'Miedo de:' Perros grandes *'Cosas que no le gustan:' Perros grandes, paseos *'Punto de Encanto:' Ojos *'Hello Pro Kenshuusei Favorita': Ogawa Rena |-|More= *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Tailandia) :1. ¿Es difícil para los adolescentes trabajar en la industria del entretenimiento?: ::A veces cuando tenemos un show a la misma hora en la que salgo con amigos. :2. ¿Cómo te ves dentro de 50 años?: ::Viviendo una vida relajada, supongo. Discografía : Mira También: Lista:Discografía de Sugaya Risako Singles #2010.10.13 Oshare My Dream / Elegant Girl (おしゃれ マイドリーム/エレガントガール) (Kitagami Mimi (Ogawa Mana) con MM Gakuen Gasshoubu / Himuro Ibu (Sugaya Risako)) Singles Digitales *2011.03.29 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; AMOR el Color de las Lágrimas) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Diario Rojo) (Akagumi 4 cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙; Sonrisas y Lágrimas ~¡GRACIAS! MIS QUERIDOS AMIGOS~) (Matsuura Aya cover) Canciones como Solista *2006.07.05 Yeah! Meccha Holiday (Yeah! めっちゃホリディ; Yeah! Super Holiday) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2008.09.10 REAL LOVE Recopilaciones *2010.12.15 Hello! Project - Petit Best 11 (#10 Elegant Girl) (CV: Himuro Ibu) Solo DVDs *2009.12.02 Sugaya Risako in Hokkaido *2011.02.12 Le Soleil ("e-Hello!" DVD) Otros DVDs *2012.03.xx Berryz Days 4 (con Kumai Yurina) *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD - Sugaya Risako Birthday Event ～with thanks～ / Sudou Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, and Sugaya Risako FC Tour Travelix in Shirakaba Lake (Fanclub DVD) *2014.07.28 Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 "Tokunaga Chinami & Sugaya Risako" (Berryz工房バースデーイベント2014"徳永千奈美＆菅谷梨沙子") *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Sudo Maasa ) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (con Shimizu Saki) Photobooks Solo Photobooks #2006.10.11 Risako #2007.07.20 pure+ #2008.02.06 Ring3 ~Rin Rin Rin~ (Ring3～リンリンリンッ！～) #2009.11.27 Risou (梨想) Photobooks Digitales *2009.12.16 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Risako version) *2011.03.29 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Risako version) *2013.10.01 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Risako version) Photobooks de Conciertos *2007.01.04+2007.01.28 Hello! Project 2007 WINTER *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 WINTER *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Otros Photobooks *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Mano Erina, Suzuki Airi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Yajima Maimi) Revistas Chica de Portada *2010.10.13 Anican R Vol.75 *2013.05.31 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.437 Apareciendo en la Portada *2010.10.11 Otaku Pocket (con Ogawa Mana) *2012.04.06 Top Yell (con Morning Musume, Suzuki Airi, & Wada Ayaka) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (con Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Suzuki Airi) *2012.09.29 Wai Wai Thailand Vol.142 (con Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (con Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, & Kumai Yurina) *2013.10.07 Top Yell November issue (con ℃-ute, Sudo Maasa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, & Kumai Yurina) Trabajos Películas *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険！) *2004 Hotaru no Hoshi (ほたるの星) (como Hikari) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (como Shirokawa Mami) Programas de Televisión *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014–2015 The Girls Live Internet *2013–2015 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Dramas de Televisión *2002-09 Shonan Kawarayane Monogatari (湘南瓦屋根物語) (en TV Tokyo) Anime *2009–2010 Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou (極上!!めちゃモテ委員長) (como Himuro Ibu) Teatro *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? 〜タイムスリップto圏外!〜) *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース! 〜私の体どこですか?) *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2012 Joshi Rakugo (女子落語) *2012 Akasaka Dance Dance Dance (赤坂ダンスダンスダンス) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (como Gigi y Jeanne d'Arc) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai Radio *2009–2012 Tsuukai! Berryz Oukoku (痛快! ベリーズ王国) Comerciales *2003.10 Japan Meat Information Service Center (日本食肉消費総合センター) Solo Events 1er Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 21 de mayo de 2008. Setlist *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka (ずっと好きでいいですか) de Matsuura Aya *Minimoni Hinamatsuri! (ミニモニ。ひなまつり！) de Minimoni *Tsukiatteru no ni Kataomoi(付き合っているのに片思い) de Berryz Koubou |-|2ndo Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 17 de septiembre de 2008. Setlist *Kokuhaku no Funsui Hiroba(告白の噴水広場) de Berryz Koubou *Koisuru Angel Heart(恋する♡エンジェル♡ハート) de v-u-den |-|3er Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 27 de abril de 2009. Setlist *Natsu Remember You (夏 Remember you) de Berryz Koubou |-|4to Evento= El evento tuvo lugar el 14 de enero de 2010. Setlist *Watashi ga Suru Koto nai Hodo Zenbu Shite Kureru Kare (私がすることない程 全部してくれる) de Berryz Koubou *Seishun Oodoori (青春大通り) de Berryz Koubou *Semi (蝉) de Berryz Koubou *Suna wo Kamu You ni...NAMIDA (砂を噛むように・・・NAMIDA) de Matsuura Aya *Nanni mo Iwazu ni I Love You (なんにも言わずに I LOVE YOU) de v-u-den Rankings *Obtuvo el primer puesto en el ranking "6 chicas calientes de Hello Project" de Asian Plus Photo Book's en abril de 2010. *Obtuvo el puesto 116 en el ranking "Idols Femeninas más Influyentes de 2010" de la revista ENTAME. *Obtuvo el 9º puesto en el ranking "Top 10 Tetas de Idols" de Men's Cyzo's en 2010. *Fue votada como la 7ª miembro favorita en los "Hello! Project Music Awards" de 2010. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member/001-.html *Obtuvo el 30º puesto en "Cantante Idol que te guste más" de la revista Anikan R Yanyan de mayo de 2013. *Obtuvo el 4º puesto en el Hello! Project Popularity Ranking de Mixi de junio de 2013. *Obtuvo el 50º puesto en el Ranking de Idols Femeninas de All Night Nippon Listener de 2013. *Obtuvo el 36º puesto en "Cantante Idol que te guste más" de la revista Anikan R Yanyan de septiembre de 2013. Trivia *Es la miembro más joven de Berryz Koubou. *Iikubo Haruna piensa que Risako es el miembro más guay de Hello! Project. *Hisaoka Nerumo de AKIHABARA Backstage pass es fan de Risako. *En un DVD Magazine de Berryz Koubou, dijo que su miembro favorito del grupo era Natsuyaki Miyabi. *Es muy buena en el juego Puyo Puyo (un juego de rompecabezas). *Su mejor amiga dentro de Berryz Koubou era Ishimura Maiha hasta su graduación en el 2005. *Tiene un hermano menor. *Su artista favorito es UNJASH. *En las audiciones de Hello! Project Kids, ella acudió con un brazo roto. *Una vez, un niño de su clase le confesó su amor delante de todos. *Fue la primer miembro de Hello! Project Kids en lanzar un photobook. *A veces dice su nombre mal al presentarse por decirlo tan rápido. A veces dice "Sugaaskkodesu" o "Sugayaskkodesu". Le han pedido que repita su nombre en programas de TV y fue criticada por ello en el último episodio de Gyao's Hello Pro Hour. *En Yorosen!, enseñó a los miembros de Berryz Koubou sobre fantasía. *Ella dice que no querría ir al pasado a cambiar nada de su vida. Dice que solo le gustaría cambiar su futuro desde donde está ahora mismo. *Recibió una carta de Tsunku diciendo que debería intentar usar diferentes tipos de looks, por eso se tiñe tanto el pelo. *Dice que si puediera usar magia, le gustaría ser invisible para gastar bromas a los demás. Mira También *Galería:Sugaya Risako *Lista:Discografía de Sugaya Risako *Lista:Apariciones en Conciertos & Eventos de Sugaya Risako Títulos Honorarios Enlaces Externos *Blog Oficial *Instagram *Wikipedia: Japonés, Inglés *Perfil en Hello! Project (archivado) cs:Sugaya Risako en:Sugaya Risako fr:Sugaya Risako it:Sugaya Risako Categoría:Nacidos en 1994 Categoría:Nacidos en abril Categoría:Miembros de Kanagawa Categoría:Miembros Nacidos en la Era Heisei Categoría:Miembros Nacidos Antes de la Formación de Hello! Project